Touch And Talk
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: This is smut, Yaoi, M-rated so what does that mean and if you can't figure that out then you are most likely underage. You have been warned! Also if you like review or something so that I might make another story for this highly under-apperiated pairing! Yoshi!


Phoenix: Hello everyone! Yes I am starting a new story but it's only a one-shot! Please let me have some fun with this pairing! I feel that Mamaru/Motoki is an amazing pairing more so then Usagi/Mamaru which I have learned to despise, so now I am adding this and I hope it's good and if you would kindly take some of your time to review! Also if anyone is interested I could write another story for this pairing that would be multi-chaptered and such but anyways on with the story! Yoshi!

Touch and Talk

Why… why… why always me? I have been wondering this question for some time now. I think that if you try to look at a problem from different views you will have a better understanding of it. I was wrong… So I can't help but wonder why the Sailor Senshi continue to ignore the fact that Usagi is a slut and sleeping with anyone she finds fitting… it's either that or they are truly oblivious to the facts even when it's so obvious or maybe they can't see through her act, well I can. Know that I look at there were signs for this but I chose to ignore them and now I wish I didn't. If I really think about I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what originally attracted me to her. I think that this relationship died when I caught her in a very intimate position with one of my Professors, not that she knew that I knew anyways… I have to say that I've caught her in the act enough times to really consider what density is because apparently it doesn't stop your "girlfriend" from having sex with random people in your own house! I don't know why she would do these things but at least I now know why I found a used condom, in my washer. Yes she may be a good fuck (not that I know anyways but I hear she gets good reviews) but she still isn't the brightest bundle of bulbs. I really think that the only good thing is that the stock price of condoms is going up and we now know who to thank for that but really I don't want to think about those men that she uses plus there were some women if I am not mistaken and the Sailor Senshi have threatened me that if I ever break her heart that they will do all sorts of stuff to me, they gave me a list. I don't remember signing a contract but if we did Usagi broke it first and then a hundred and eleven more times. My real problem isn't that but trying not to ravish my best friend on the spot as Motoki talks to me about work, school and life… Ah I wish I could fill his beautiful mouth with tongue and see what flavor he is… It's things like this that make me want to flip off destiny and just screw Motoki into the counter of his family's arcade. I don't know how long this attraction has been there but I will say that it been there for a long time…

"Mamaru are you okay?" I stare at his eyes and I decided right there, right now what I really want. So I quickly smash our lips together and a sparks instantly glide down my nerves sending my body into a mad frenzy of pleasure and I know that he is the one, not Usagi but Motoki. _If kissing him feels this good imagine what it must feel like to be inside of him… _I shudder at the thought and as I feel another wave of pleasure I realize he's grinding our crotches together and that's when I completely lose it.

I take off all of this offending clothing that dare hinder my sight of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I leave a trail of kisses down from his jaw line to his navel and lick all the way back up. I suck and kiss and lick on every part of Motoki I could reach and his moaning is whipping waves of pleasure over my brain and coursing its way into my system, love is truly a drug and Motoki is my dealer, I'll think about how stupid that sounds after I fuck him all the way. I don't how my clothes came off all that matters is us in this moment with our warm and cooling touches and our talks of love and passion, this must be heaven because there is no other way to describe this feeling.

I lean him back against the counter and raise his legs up and almost explode with all the pleasure as I plunge deep into the depths off Motoki. I start a steady pace looking for that spot to hit and as soon as I hit it I hit it again and again, each time harder than the last the tight heat closing around my length as we reach the blissfulness and simple being of pure organism.

I pant heavily against him as we come down for our high. He softly places his lip against mine and we make sweet, passionate love.

"Touch and talk," Motoki says and I nod my head in agreement, touch and talk is how we express our love and that is enough to know that he feels the same way I do to him, "Forever my love, nothing will break us apart…" For this was my destiny, to be with Motoki for always and now.

Phoenix: I always feel that I never did the lemons right, did I do it right? Tell me what you think about this story and if you want I'll do another story! Yay, Motoki and Mamaru forever!

Reldo: Please review and add it if you liked it! Yoshi!


End file.
